elvisfandomcom-20200214-history
All Shook Up
Song Information *Writer(s): Otis Blackwell; Elvis Presley *Publisher(s): Shalimar; Elvis Presley Music *Recording Date(s): January 12, 1957 *Recording Location(s): Radio Recorders. Hollywood California *Catalog No(s): H2WB 0256 *Take No(s): 0256-10 *Master Take(s): 10 *Released on All Shook Up/That's When Your Heartache's Begin (single) in 1957 Production Notes none Notes *While Otis Blackwell was sitting in the office of Shalimar Music in 1956, Al Stanton, one of the owners of Shalimar, came by shaking his bottle of Pepsi-Cola. Stanton said to Blackwell, "Why don't you write a song about "All Shook Up"? Blackwell did. At lease two artists recorded "All Shook Up" before Elvis did. Both David Hill (Aladdin 3359) and Vicki Young (Capitol 3425) recorded the song in 1956. Elvis didn't record the song until 1957, at Radio Recorders. Featured on piano was Dudley Brooks. Take #10 was chosen for release by RCA. "All Shook Up" entered Billboard's Top 100 charts at #25. By its third week on the chart,it had become number one, replacing Perry Como's "Round and Round". "All Shook Up"spent eight weeks at number one before being dethroned by Pat Boone's "Love Letters in the Sand". The total stay on the chart was 30 weeks-the longest of any Presley single. One the country Best-seller chart, "All Shook Up" peaked at #3. It reached number 1 (for one week) on the Country Juke Box chart and topped the rhythm & blues chart for four weeks. In England it became the first Presley single to top the British charts (which it did for seven weeks). Total sales exceeded two million copies. Elvis singing "Yeah, yeah" in the lyrics inspired John Lennon and Paul McCartney to add, #Yeah, yeah, yeah" to "She Love You" *Elvis sang "All Shook Up" in his 1968 TV Special, "Elvis", and the 1970 documentary Elvis - That's The Way It Is. The Latter was from an August 1970 concert at the International Hotel in Las Vegas. *In 1974 Suzi Quatro reached the charts with her rendition of "All Shook Up" (Bell 45477). The recording peaked at #85 on the Hot 100 chart. After Elvis's death in 1977, Otis Blackwell recorded an album titled These Are My Songs (Inner City 1032), which included his version of "All Shook Up". (Resource: Elvis His Life A to Z, by Worth, Fred L. and Steve D. Tamerius © 1990 Wings Book) Releases *All Shook Up/That's When Your Heartache's Begin (single) *All Shook Up/Teddy Bear (single) *A Touch of Gold, Volume 3 (album) *Tupperware's Hit Parade (album) *Elvis (album) *Elvis Aron Presley (box set) (USS Arizona Memorial; 3/25/61) (6/6/75) *Elvis As Recorded At Madison Square Garden (album) (6/10/72) *Elvis' Golden Records (album) *Elvis In Person (album) (8/22/69) *Elvis-TV Special (album) (6/29/68) *Elvis: Worldwide 50 Gold Award Hits, Volume 1 (double album) *From Memphis To Vegas/From Vegas To Memphis (double album) (8/22/69) *The Number One Hits (album) *Pure Gold (album) *The Top Ten Hits (album) *Essential Elvis, Volume 2 (album) *America's Own (bootleg) (7/19/75) *The Burbank Sessions, Volume 2 (bootleg) (6/29/68) *Cadillac Elvis (bootleg) *Elvis' Hawaii Benefit Concert (bootleg) (3/25/61) *Fom Vegas to Niagara Falls (bootleg) (6/24/74) *The Hillbilly Cat Live (bootleg) (8/70) *King Of Las Vegas (bootleg) (1970) *That's The Way It Is (bootleg) (Unreleased Soundtrack) (1970) *The Vegas Years, 1972-1975 (bootleg) (1972) Lyrics A well I bless my soul What's wrong with me? I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree My friends say I'm actin' wild as a bug I'm in love I'm all shook up Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah! My hands are shaky and my knees are weak I can't seem to stand on my own two feet Who do you thank when you have such luck? I'm in love I'm all shook up Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah! Please don't ask me what's on my mind I'm a little mixed up, but I'm feelin' fine When I'm near that girl that I love best My heart beats so it scares me to death! She touched my hand what a chill I got Her lips are like a vulcano that's hot I'm proud to say she's my buttercup I'm in love I'm all shook up Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah! My tongue get tied when I try to speak My insides shake like a leaf on a tree There's only one cure for this body of mine That's to have the girl that I love so fine! Category:songs